Casa de muñecas
by Busu
Summary: la deseaba desde mucho, ahora al fin la tenia en sus brazos hola este es un fics cortito espero les guste esta pareja es rara pero quedan bien los invito a leer n.n


Casa de muñecas

Mira por una ventana triste, en sus ojos hay un profundo dolor, aun así se mantiene firme arregla su postura, debe verse hermosa sentada en aquella silla, con el maquillaje en su rostro, aquel vestido fino y su cabello bien arreglado.

Un hombre se detiene posa su mirada en ella, pero esta vez es diferente parece tierna, dulce, no hay deseo en sus ojos, camina hasta la entrada, entra a la casa, es enorme y muy elegante llena de luces que la hacían aumentar mas su esplendor, una mujer mayor sale a recibirlo, es una criada, el joven le ve, no le interesa ella, solo quiere ver a la joven de la ventana, un hombre sale de un cuarto con una gran sonrisa, saluda al joven y se retira

Itachi: yo quisiera ver a la joven

Criada: un momento, ……………….. Señor

La criada toca una puerta para pasar, entra y deja al joven esperando, sus ojos buscan la habitación que tuviera ventana a la calle, parecen cerradas con llave, un hombre acompaña a la criada

Orochimaru: se le ofrece algo?

Itachi: me interesa la joven que esta….

Orochimaru: o una joven sígame, por cierto cual es su nombre

El joven se detiene le observa detenidamente, "parece una víbora" piensa mientras este le indica que pase, él joven solo le sigue entra en una habitación, hay muchas fotos, retratos de jóvenes, todas hermosas pero no la ve a ella

Orochimaru: le interesa alguna

Itachi: aquí no esta

Orochimaru: también tenemos para los hombres con gustos especiales

Saca un libro muy pesado muestra las fotos de chicos, el joven solo hace una mueca de desagrado, vuelve a mirar los retratos de las chicas, la ve, es ella, la dueña de esos ojos tristes, camina hacia el retrato, lo señala, el hombre le observa y sonríe

Orochimaru: tiene buen gusto, pero entenderá que ella es especial

Itachi: ¿a que se refiere?

Orochimaru: pues, vera usted, esa chica nunca a sido tocada por nadie, es mi botón de rosa que apenas de abre y usted

El hombre mira a el joven con una sonrisa de superioridad, pasa su lengua por sus labios, el joven no le presta atención, solo le observa con repulsión

Itachi: ¿yo que?

Orochimaru: debe entender que el precio es muy alto, ahora mismo estaba hablando con un fiel cliente y el esta dispuesto apagar 30 monedas de plata

Itachi: jajajajajajja

Él solo ríe parece desquiciado, observa a el hombre y luego camina hacia el

Itachi: la quiero para mí, le doy el doble

Orochimaru: ¿esta seguro?

Extiende su mano, para entregar una bolsa roja

Itachi: dije q la quiero

Orochimaru: ella lo llevara

Señala a la criada que los espera en la puerta, camina por le pasillo, la criada se detiene abre la puerta

Criada: adelante

El cuarto esta solo, entra se sienta observa la cama, el sillón las cortinas todo es blanco, escucha que tocan la puerta, la ve abrirse, pero no es por donde el entro, justo detrás de la cama una puerta se abre, la dueña de aquellos ojos tristes entra, su vestido fino color crema es lo primero que ve, ella cierra la puerta observa a el chico hace una pequeña venia

Tenten: mi nombre es Tenten señor, espero sea gentil conmigo

El la observa extiende su mano, le pide q se acerque, Tenten camina a paso lento se detiene frente a él

Itachi: ¿de verdad nadie te ha tocado?

Tenten: así es señor

Se sonroja por la pregunta, pero mantiene la mirada, el se levanta la guía a la enorme cama, se sienta en ella, coloca a la joven frente a él, extiende sus manos desata el cabello de Tenten, lo acaricia lo huele

Tenten: por que vino aquí?

Itachi: por ti

Tenten: por que?

Itachi: te veía todos los días hacer la limpieza en este lugar, desde q eras pequeña

Tenten lo observa no dice nada solo lo escucha

Itachi: siempre viéndote, queriéndote hablar, un día no te vi más

Acaricia su pelo castaño, la acerca a su cuerpo, ella solo le ve no habla no se mueve

Itachi: hoy te vi en esa ventana, te vi a mi alcance, pero te ves triste

Su mano acaricia el rostro de Tenten, su suave y delicada piel los latidos de su corazón se aceleran la siente al fin la siente

Tenten: ¿por que nunca me hablo?

Itachi: por que nunca tuve valor

Tenten: yo siempre lo veía desde niña pero…

Sus ojos se entristecieron más, la mano de él ahora acariciaba su cuello, lo siente lo besa los ojos de Tenten se cierran, él desata el vestido, sus manos acarician sus hombros, desata el corsé, ella enrojece tras sentirse desnuda, las luces del cuarto eran bajas pero permitían ver con claridad aquel bello y puro cuerpo, el la abraza, desliza sus manos por su vientre, provoca sensaciones en ambos la toma de la cintura la acuesta en la cama, besa sus pechos delicados, sus labios recorren ahora su vientre mientras las manos se deslizan por las caderas, el se detiene la observa, ve el sonrojo de su rostro, la ve anhelante aun con sus ojos cerrados, desabotona el saco, la camisa .

Su bien formado pecho queda expuesto, suelta sus pantalones y la ropa interior, se coloca sobre ella, pero mantiene su cuerpo alejado con los brazos, con delicadeza vuelve a besarla en el cuello ella gime el baja su cuerpo, toma su miembro, lo aleja de ella lo puede sentir arder, sigue besándola llega a sus muslos, la besa delicadamente ella vuelve a gemir se humedece el coloca su miembro en su intimidad, ella arquea su espalda a sentirlo, el penetra en ella, las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos, el las adsorbe con su boca, la vuelve a besar, pellizca su oreja con los dientes, hasta que ella gime, extiende sus brazos y rodea su amplia espalda con ellos, el comienza a moverse, lento, muy lento, no desea lastimarla, ella levanta sus piernas las enrolla en su espalda, vuelve a gemir el aumenta la velocidad de cada embestida, ella abre su boca el aprieta sus delicados senos, ahora él gime, ella lo abraza, el sigue embistiéndola con mas poder, el placer inunda el cuerpo de ambos, ahora es ella quien pide que aumenten las embestidas, el tiene sus ojos cerrados, absorbe los senos en su boca, ella besa su cuello lo muerde, ambos se abrazan pronto llegaran, ella lo siente, el toca el punto una vez, dos veces, una vez mas ella grita el la siente, ella recibe su semilla, se abraza a el ni quiere que acabe este momento, el se queda en ella, sabe que ella no esta lista para dejarlo salir, poco a poco lo suelta lagrimas caen en sus rostros el llora, ella también, el movimiento de las embestidas vuelve a empezar, otra vez lento, él la levanta sobre él, ahora ella marca el ritmo, sus embestidas son mas rápidas, mas fuertes, el se sienta la abraza, ahora el recupera el control, vuelven las embestidas lentas, ella vuelve a gemir el sabe que es suya, cada vez reclama lo que le pertenece con mas fuerza, ella le incita a seguir, vuelven a llegar esta ves es un grito ahogado por parte de Tenten, el sale de ella, la abraza se acerca a su oído

Itachi: AI SHITERU MI TENTEN

Ella llora se levanta hay sangre en las blancas sabanas, el la detiene la besa en los labios, ella se viste, el también ella sale por la puerta que entro el vuelve al pasillo, el hombre lo espera afuera

Orochimaru: espero que haya sido de su agrado

Él lo ve, se acerca, le da una bolsa pesada

Itachi: ella se va conmigo

Orochimaru: ¿cree que esto lo cubre?

Itachi: son 100 monedas de plata y 30 de oro ella se va conmigo

El camina a la puerta, ella lo espera, el la toma del brazo, ella se deja llevar, salen de la casa, él la observa ella solo mira a la gente, el la sigue observando

Itachi: ITACHI UCHIHA

Tenten: a?

Itachi: es el nombre de tu esposo, ya eres mi mujer, ahora te hare mi esposa

Ella lo observa sonríe lo abraza, el para un coche, la ayuda a subir, el sube cierra las cortinas

Itachi: a la mansión Uchiha

Ella vuelve a abrazarlo, el la besa, toca su vientre, ella sonríe, el la abraza

Itachi: nueve meses

Fin

Bueno este es todo mi oneshot

Si se que es una pareja rara pero se me ocurrió luego q x accidente pues en personajes Itachi Tenten y ni vi ni una, acá tiene algo, espero les guste

Rewiews onegai n.n

A si esta es la 1 vez q escribo en tiempo presente espero les haya gustado


End file.
